<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wine &amp; Cheese by MToddWebster (RembrandtsWife)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071517">Wine &amp; Cheese</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/MToddWebster'>MToddWebster (RembrandtsWife)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Leverage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Word of God, femmeslash, girls' night in, talking about sex, talking in bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/MToddWebster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Middle-aged women talking about a man. In bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maggie Collins/Nathan Ford, Maggie Collins/Sophie Devereaux, Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wine &amp; Cheese</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Is there a name for the kink of talking about an absent or past lover while with a current lover? Because this is not the first time that scenario has shown up in my fiction. *g* </p>
<p>Inspired by <a href="https://fortdevereaux.tumblr.com/post/86558211847/sophie-maggie">this Tumblr post</a>. Leverage 2.0 can't come fast enough.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"He's very good with his hands." Maggie nodded for emphasis. She had a little crumb of cheese in the corner of her mouth; Sophie wanted to brush it off, but she didn't want to interrupt.</p>
<p>"And he's absolutely, 100% committed to making his partner come first. More than once, if he can." Maggie noticed the crumb and pushed it into her mouth with one finger. Sophie licked her lips and reminded herself that this was intel.</p>
<p>"And once you get down to it, he has a <i>lot</i> of stamina." Maggie smiled into her wine; then, her face dropped. "The flip side to that is that when he's drunk, he'll get horny, but he can't get it up, at all." She turned to Sophie, sighing. "Then he gets angry--not at you, me, not at his partner, but at himself, and that usually means he gets shouty and then takes himself off to be alone and drink some more."</p>
<p>"Yes, poor thing," Sophie murmured. She didn't specify whether it was Maggie or Nate she meant. Both, really; Maggie was mostly confirming what Sophie had already deduced about the deterioration of their marriage. And about what Nathan Ford had to offer in bed. </p>
<p>"I know he's been drinking a lot less since he's been working with the team. And you. And I'm glad."</p>
<p>Maggie's eyes were almost too earnest and sincere. Sophie reminded herself that Maggie <i>was</i> earnest and sincere, unlike herself, or Nate. And Nate <i>was</i> drinking less... at least some of the time. </p>
<p>She laid a warm hand on Maggie's bare shoulder, squeezed, let her fingers trail up Maggie's neck into her hair. "So tell me, is there anything he didn't like that you did? Anything you felt was... missing, in your sex life?"</p>
<p>She smiled. Maggie, leaning into Sophie's caress, smiled back. "He didn't really like anal. Not just fucking, but anal play. A little teasing there goes a long way for me." </p>
<p>"Oh, dear. How sad." With her free hand Sophie took charge of Maggie's wine glass. She took a generous swallow before putting it aside and gently pushing down the duvet, uncovering both Maggie and herself. "Well, if you'd like to go again, I think I can make up for that."</p>
<p>"Be my guest," Maggie said just before their lips met.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>